Hermione or Janey
by 2blonde4u
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret! By day she is Hermione Granger Hogwarts student and Gryffindor's know it all by night she is Janey Ohio the teen pop sensation. Read and tell me what you think. Should I continue? I have decided to change the pairing.
1. Suprise

Disclaimer- I do no own harry potter or the Hannah Montana song

Please review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue

Hermione Granger is teen pop sensation of both the wizard and muggle world Janey Ohio. She is getting ready for her concert by putting on a long pin straight blonde wig and green eye contacts. She is Hogwarts biggest book worm but also holds Hogwarts biggest secret. Walking on stage to the screaming crowd she yells "How is everybody doing tonight?" The music for her # 1 on the charts hit The Best of Both World starts.

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

After that she sang some more songs and went home. The minute she walks in the door she hears her phone ring singing The Best of Both Worlds. After answering it and hanging up she yells "Mom Harry and Ron in one minute!" While stashing her wig her mom says "Mione they are your best friends your going to have to tell them soon." "No I won't what are the possibility that them and Janey are going to talk to me as Janey plus they are my biggest fans if they find out I will never be just Mione again." Next thing Hermione knew she heard her to idiot's Harry and Ron singing (more like screaming) Who Said at the top of their lungs and wearing Janey Ohio tee-shirts as they barge in the door. "Mione you missed the best concert of the century the music was great and seeing Ron drool was priceless." "I did not drool! Quit lying Harry!" "Ronald I highly doubt Harry is lying I've seen your Janey Ohio posters with my wife written on them." "MIONE THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!!!!!" " Well I'm glad yall had a good time." Ron and Hermione turn to Harry who looks like a light bulb just dinged on in his brain. "Wow Harry I didn't know you had those light bulb moments too I thought it was just Ronald." "Well normally it is but I just remembered we have an extra ticket to her show tomorrow can you come." "Sorry guys I have to um I have to um babysit." After that Harry and Ron say there good byes and leave. "Hun you know your going to have to tell them sometime."

The next night after her concert she is in her dressing room and right after she took her wig off Harry climbs in her window. "Hermione!"

_Oh no what do I do?_

"Hey Harry surprise." Harry is in total shock and says "Your Janey Ohio?" " Yes Harry but please don't tell anyone not even Ron." "Mione why didn't you tell me." "Harry lets go back to my house and I'll explain everything." 


	2. Jack Landon

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't own Harry Potter!

Once Harry and Hermione got to her house she took Harry up to her room where he immediately starting asking questions. "Hermione why didn't you tell me, how did you pull this off while at

Hogwarts, were you really at the library at all, did you not think you could trust me, why. . ." "Woah Harry slow down one question at a time I promise to answer them all," she said laughing.

"Sorry ok first question why did you not tell me was it because you don't trust me?" "Harry I trust you with my life it was because how big of a fan you are. I mean when we aren't at Hogwarts you go to

every concert I mean last week you and Ronald tried to hide in the limo so I thought if you knew I wouldn't be the bookworm Hermione anymore." "Herms how could you think that." "I don't know I

was just worried but to answer your other questions no most of the time I was not in the library. Professor Dumbledore set me up a music room that would not show up on your map and helped me

create something that would look like I was at the library. So I was either off doing a concert or recording my next album."

"Hermione do you plan on telling Ron?" "Maybe in the future but not now, but Harry I'm glad you know so would you like to go on tour with me this summer." "Heck yea but I can't go as Harry Potter so does that mean I get a disguise?" "Yes Harry you get a disguise."

Harry and Hermione worked on his disguise for about a hour before they settled on red hair, deep blue eyes, and of course no lightning bolt scar. "Herms this is awesome now help me think of a name!" "Um how about Barry Pooper." "Not in this life time Hermione." "Ha ha I was only kidding besides Janey

Ohio would never have a friend named Barry Pooper." "Nose in the air there Hermione," Harry said laughing. "Of course it is I'm a pop star Harry." After discussing names they finally decided on Jack Landon. "Harry you know we have ask Dumbledore if you can come on tour with me." "Yea do you

think he will let me go?" "I hope so Harry I hope so." "Well Herms there's only one way to find out. Do you have any floo powder?" "Of course I do Harry how do you think I get to Ron's every year."

Harry and Hermione went down stairs and Harry got to finally get a good look at her house. The living room had a fire place and lots of bookshelves, and was done in neutral colors and Hermione's mom and dad were sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hello Harry" Mr. and Mrs. Granger said. "Hello thank

you for letting me go on tour with you and Hermione." Harry replied.

"Oh she didn't tell you the two of us can't go because we can't leave the office for that long but we are good friends with the Jonas's and they are going to keep an eye on you two" Mrs. Granger informed

him. "So they know the secret?" "No Harry they are good friends with Janey Ohio's parents. It is nice to know that you know so that she has her best friend with her." Mr. Granger said. "Well first we have to get Dumbledore's ok and get his stuff from the Dursley's." said Hermione. "Ok have fun kids." Her parents replied.

Once they got to Dumbledore's office they saw him sitting at his desk. "Good afternoon Miss Granger, I take it you told Mr. Potter your secret." "Yes sir I did and it's nice to have a friend by me." "Have you told Mr. Weasley Hermione." "No I'm not ready to tell him yet I really don't know how he would take it."

"Hermione I know your question and yes he may go but, I just got an owl from Molly asking for Harry to go to the burrow what are you going to do about your friend Ronald." "I don't know sir but we will go and tell them ourselves." "Hermione don't forget to come before your tour so you don't have to worry about the wig." "I will sir and thank you." "You are welcome now go and get Harry's stuff from the Dursley's."

After that they went and got Harry's stuff from the Dursley's who were not happy about him bringing his freakish friend over and went to the mall to get Harry some Jack Landon clothes. When they got back to Hermione's house they went up to her room to talk.

"Hermione what are you going to tell the Weasley's." "I thought about it and I think I'll tell them you are going on vacation with me to travel Europe. At least I'll get to see Fred once this summer." She said smiling. "Um Hermione since when do you care about seeing Fred?" "Um Harry you have to promise not to tell anyone but I've had a crush on Fred since last year." "You should tell him because I know for a fact he likes you to. Remember when you were petrified." "Harry how could I forget that?" "Well he

went down to see you every day and when I questioned him on it he told me that he likes you. I'll write him and tell him to tell you so you two can live happily ever after!" "Really wow I really want him to tell me. Harry it's Errol can you open the window."

"I guess it is my invite to the burrow." She said when she saw Ron's messy handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_Can you come to the Burrow? We all really miss you and hope to see you. Fred's been driving me crazy to ask you to come I have no clue why though. If your able to come be careful that probably means he and George have a trick they want to try. Hope to see you soon!_

_Your favorite friend,_

_Ron_

"Ha ha I can't believe he put your favorite friend! Everybody knows Harry James Potter is Hermione Jane Granger's favorite friend." "Now who has their nose up in the air Harry? Hey wait there is another letter."

_Mione,_

_I intercepted Ron's letter and I promise we do not have a trick planed to play on you. __**Gred wouldn't allow it.**__ Shut up Forge this isn't your letter! __**Aw but my dear twin I'm writing on it aren't I. **__Anyway Hermione we do not have a trick planed I just want to see you. Is that a crime? I swear people always think I'm up to something. __**It could be because most of the time we are. **__Ok that may be true but I promise this time we are not. Please come and see us. __**Yea we miss our little bookworm a lot more than we miss the boy who lived. He's just no fun!**_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Fred __**& George**_

"Well Harry that letter was entertaining. We should get to bed we have a early day tomorrow because we have to go see the Weasley's and I have tour rehearsal." "Alright night Hermione." "Night Harry."

Harry left Hermione to think about what he said about Fred and went to his room but before going to bed he wrote Fred a note.

_Fred,_

_You should tell Hermione! I know she likes you. I know because I am with her now and I could tell when she read your letter. We are stopping by tomorrow to tell Ron I can't stay at the burrow because I'm going on vacation with Hermione and her family. I just thought I would let you know and don't tell anyone we are stopping by. Yes Fred not even George!_

_Tell her,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I am too fun!_

**There is the new chapter 2 I hope you all liked it. I already have ideas for chapter 3 so hopefully it will be up soon.**


	3. Burrow and Tour

Once again I don't own Harry Potter. Also I don't own the songs.

The next morning Harry woke up to a taping on his window and Hedwig was back with a letter from Fred.

_Harry,_

_Alright I will tell her but I'm trusting you Potter! Also no funny business on your vacation if she does say yes. I know Harry she's like a sister to you. Ron's going to be a right bloody git you two know that right. He is going to be upset he's not invited and because who is he going to have to go see his precious Janey Ohio concerts with. I swear his room is creepy between all the posters. I will tell her Harry so wish me luck._

_Fred_

_P.S. If you say so._

After he finished reading Fred's letter Hermione knocked on his door. "Harry are you ready to go?" "Almost hey do you have the wig?" He asked opening the door. "Yea follow me." They walked to Hermione's room and into her closet where the wigs were and wig caps. "Here Harry sit down and let me put on your wig." She put on her and Harry's wigs and went outside to get in the limo.

When they arrived at the place where they were going to rehearse they saw the Jonas Brothers waiting outside. "KEVIN, JOE, NICK HOW ARE YOU!" she asked running up and giving them each a hug. "Good Janey how are you?" Nick asked. "I'm great! Oh boys this is my friend Jack Landon he's going to be joining us on tour." "Friend you say." Joe said wiggling his eyebrows. "Not that kind of friend you moron! He's my childhood friend he's like my brother!"

"Kids come on we have to get practicing and first go over the song list" Mr. Jonas said. They headed to the stage to say the songs they were planning on doing. "Ok Janey we are doing Burning Up, Year 3000, S.O.S, Hold On, When you look me in the eyes, Paranoid, Hey Baby, What did I do to your heart, Keep it real, Tonight, A little bit longer and Love Bug." Kevin said.

"Ok that's a good variety well We are going to do We got the party, I got Nerve, Rockstar, Supergirl, Every part of me, Life's what you make it, If we were a movie, True Friend, You'll always find your way back home, Nobody's Perfect, The Climb, Lets do this, Lets get crazy, Just Like you, the other side of me, One in a million, Let's Chill, Hoedown throwdown, and Best of both worlds." "Ok now that we know what songs are going to be done why don't we practice, boys you go first." Mr. Jonas said.

"Ok do you mind if while the boys practice me and Jack go and visit a friend before we leave for tour?" Janey asked. "No go ahead." "Thank you we will be back soon."

They walked out and went to the limo when Harry whispered "Janey how are we going to get out of the wigs before we get to the burrow?" "Seriously have you ever seen me pull up to the burrow in a limo I normally have the driver stop a mile away and go behind a tree and take off my wig and walk from there." "Ohh."

When they get near the burrow the driver asks "Stop at the usual place Miss Ohio." "Yes please." When they got out of the limo and the driver pulled away they hid behind a tree and took off the wigs and hid them in Hermione's purse.

As they were walking to the burrow Harry asked "Hermione are you worried about Ron's reaction?" "Yes Harry I am I was just thinking about it actually." "Are you nervous to see Fred?" "Oh look Harry we are here!"

Before they could even knock on the door Fred answered it and had Hermione in a huge hug. "HERMIONE YOU'RE HERE!" "What about me Fred?" "Oh hi Harry." "Fred did I just hear you say Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked. "Yes you did!"

After getting hugs from all the Weasley's it was time to tell them they could not spend the rest of the summer there. "Hermione do you want to talk or me?" "No Harry I will. Harry and I can't spend the rest of the summer here because we are going on vacation with my parents."

Ron got up and stormed to his room without even looking at them but Mrs. Weasley said "Oh dears that is no problem you spend every summer here and it is only fair that your parents get to see you some too." "Thank you Mrs. Weasley do you think Ron will be ok?" Hermione asked. "Yes dear he is just being Ron."

"Hey Hermione." "Yes Fred?" "Can I talk to you out in the garden?" "Of course." As they were walking out they both were prepping themselves in their head. "Hermione, I really really like you and was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Fred I would love to be your girlfriend I really like you too. I'm sorry I can't stay here this summer." "It's ok Mione." He said as he gave her a kiss. As they were kissing her "Janey" phone rang.

"Oh Fred I'm sorry I have to take this. Hey Nick what's up? You guys are finished running through your part already? Ok I'll be right there. Yes so will Jack. Oh yes please. The usual and that's Jacks favorite too. Ok thanks see you soon. Bye." "Um Mione who was that?" Crap what can I tell him she thought. "Oh that was my cousin I have to pick him up at practice." "Who's Jack?" "Jack oh Jack is um my other cousin."

"Are you sure Hermione because it sounds like your hiding something." "I'm not hiding anything but me and Harry have to go pick up Jack and Nick. I'm glad I'm your girlfriend Fred I really like you." "I really like you too Mione." Fred said kissing her again before going back inside to tell everyone the good news and get Harry so Hermione could go.

After they got back to the tree and got back on their wigs and in the limo Hermione said "Jack I think he's suspicious. He knows I'm hiding something but he doesn't know what it is." "How does he know that?" "Nick called to tell me I was needed." "Oh well are you going to tell him?" "I don't know should I?"

"I think so but it's your choice not mine." "I think I should I'll tell him tomorrow." They arrived back and ate and practiced Janey's part of the concert and went home and went to bed hoping Fred would take it well.


End file.
